but even then (i'm still in love)
by setao
Summary: wu yifan hanya ingin melindungi kim joonmyeon dan semua itu tidak pernah berubah. — krisho, fem!joonmyeon, AU; 5/6 of mild thoughts gone wrong.


**s:** wu yifan hanya ingin melindungi kim joonmyeon dan semua itu tidak pernah berubah.  
 **d: standard disclaimer applied  
** **w!** written in lapslock, genderbent; fem!joonmyeon. rated m for theme, awas sedikit referensi osomatsu-san (LOL)

* * *

tidak ada yang tahu mengapa kris wu yang luar biasa itu tetap tinggal di kelas dua saat penerimaan rapor semester akhir; paling tidak di antara geng dengan isi enam orang termasuk dirinya sendiri ditambah dua gadis yang otomatis bergabung karena menjadi pacar (dan ternyata sanggup-sanggup saja mengimbangi topik aneh mereka dan tidak terlihat menyebalkan).

"seingatku, dulu, yifan ini menempati peringkat dua puluh tiga dari tiga ratus tanpa perlu susah payah," kim minseok yang biasanya hanya diam saja bahkan ikut angkat bicara, satu fakta soal orang ini telah dibeberkan dan yang lain ini malah tambah gagal paham dengan kris wu—atau wu yifan, sama saja—yang malah santai-santai saja mencomot keripik milik lu han yang protes, "kau tidak pernah cerita apa-apa."

kris wu menatapnya sedikit sebal, "jika kau ada waktu untuk itu, lebih baik segera kauselesaikan persiapan pesta ini karena byun cabe itu akan segera datang dan tentu kau tidak suka mendengarkan lengkingan suaranya kalau marah."

"kita sudah tinggal menunggu tokoh utama datang, fan," park chanyeol angkat bicara.

yang terdesak mendengus—namun tidak lagi setelah seorang gadis dengan cardigan dan terusan selutut datang dengan santai meski salah kode pakaiannya sudah benar-benar terlihat—dan beralih padanya sembari mengedip dan bergaya tampan, "hai, kau cantik, hendak menemui siapa?"

sayang sekali usaha modusnya gagal total; tahu-tahu ia sudah mengaduh memegangi perut sementara empat sisanya terbahak akibat aksi sok keren berakhir konyol itu.

* * *

ia rupa-rupanya sudah bergaul terlalu lama dengan park chanyeol sehingga dia tertular kesukaan menguntit seorang gadis, atau malah park chanyeol yang secara tidak sadar menirunya, tapi perbedaannya adalah: park chanyeol (berusaha) menguntit diam-diam sementara ia tanpa malu-malu melakukan terang-terangan.

"sebaiknya kauhentikan saja perbuatanmu ini," gadis itu menutup bukunya dan mengulas senyuman tipis, rambut sepundak sedikit bergelombang yang terurai bebas tampak cantik sekali, "wu yifan, aku sudah baik-baik saja. daripada kau menghabiskan waktumu untuk menguntitku, lebih baik kaunaikkan nilaimu agar tidak perlu tinggal kelas lagi.

ia memilih menopang dagu dan memainkan helaian rambut yang menutupi sisi samping wajahnya, "lagakmu sejuta sejak sudah jadi seniorku," gumamnya setengah bercanda, "kau tenang saja, meski aku hanya bermain dengan tujuh orang tidak berguna, tapi aku yakin kita berdua tahu kalau aku bisa naik kelas dengan mudah, 'kan, mantan muridku?"

"dasar tidak sopan, bisa-bisanya kau mengatai teman-temanmu dengan sebutan tidak berguna," omelnya, tetapi netranya menutup dan memilih menikmati sentuhan pada rambutnya, menikmati sentuhan tidak disengaja pada kulitnya dengan ujung jemari, "aku saat itu benar-benar payah dalam bahasa inggris dan satu-satunya yang mumpuni di kelas itu hanyalah kamu, jangan ungkit-ungkit itu seolah aku adalah orang yang tidak berguna."

"kau punya saingan dalam mencuri hati zhang yixing, myeon," wu yifan akhirnya mengalihkan satu pembicaraan suram menuju pembicaraan suram yang lain. ingatkan kris wu untuk diam saja lain kali.

"lu han?" kim joonmyeon meraih pulpen dan menyalin teks di modul biologi ke buku tulisnya dengan tangan kiri karena menolak mengubah posisi, iya, kim joonmyeon sudah melatih dirinya sendiri sejak lama agar dapat menulis dengan tangan kiri sebaik tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kanannya akhirnya menahan jemari kris wu (yang jauh lebih besar daripada jemari-jemarinya) agar menjadi menangkup pipinya, seperti orang berpacaran sekali, "bukannya sepertinya lu han itu menyukainya jauh lebih dulu dariku?"

zhang yixing adalah seorang gadis dalam kelas yang sama dengan kim joonmyeon, dulu sebenarnya pernah berada satu kelas juga bersamaan dengan kris wu, tapi sayangnya kadang takdir menjadi benar-benar kejam dalam waktu yang tidak pernah diduga. gadis ini selalu tampak mengantuk, dan entah mengapa orang yang tampak sesantai itu terlibat cinta segi banyak dengan orang-orang di lingkaran pertemanannya.

"jangan percaya si han itu, kelihatannya saja dia mencintai orang sejak lama, padahal sebenarnya baru saja satu bulan lewat punya rasa. diam-diam manipulatif, tipe yang menyebalkan," kris wu melirik ke catatan yang baru saja dibuat gadis manis ketua osis di hadapannya: kelainan-kelainan genetika akibat trisomi atau monosomi pada kromosom tertentu: sindrom down, sindrom turner. sindrom j (belum selesai ditulis).

"kau tampak anti sekali pada lu han."

"sekedar sentimen pribadi, kadang aku suka kesal."

bercanda, tentu.

sebenarnya dia sedang mencoba mendistraksi diri dari rasa sakit hati yang mendadak mengudara. rasanya hendak berguling-guling nista, tapi bukan kris wu namanya jika tidak keren. lagipula bisa sedekat ini dengan ketua osis super disiplin ini adalah suatu anugerah; pasalnya kim joonmyeon hanya menyukai wanita dan benar-benar menghindari kontak fisik dengan laki-laki.

"setelah ini, myeon, kau mau ke mana," tanyanya, netra ditabrakkan dengan netra kecokelatan yang menengadah saat pembicaraan terbuka kembali, persetan dengan perpustakaan dengan segala aturannya karena gadis ini adalah makhluk yang paling cantik di dunia.

"tidak ada. sebenarnya aku ingin ke toko buku, tetapi aku juga hendak membeli beberapa potong baju dan beberapa kebutuhan rumah," gadis itu menjawab cepat—untuk kemudian tersentak karena dia baru saja melanggar resolusinya soal tidak memberitahu kris wu soal akan ke mana dia dan untuk apa karena hampir pasti dia akan ikut—dan cemberut parah saat lawan bicaranya menyeringai jijik. "jangan ikutin aku, fan, aku sudah cukup dewasa."

kris wu mengangkat bahu saja, telapak tangan ia singkirkan dari pipi kim joonmyeon. "aku adalah penguntit dengan sertifikat resmi tertulis."

"tidak ada penguntit yang akan mengikuti terang-terangan seseorang dua puluh empat per tujuh."

"aku ini penguntit penuh cinta," mulai lagi ucapan anehnya yang sudah pasti dimaksudkan untuk menjadi keren meski seratus persen selalu gagal, seperti mirip dengan anak kedua dari kembar enam suatu _anime_ jadul yang ditayangkan ulang yang suka ditonton oleh kim jongin yang ternyata punya selera sedikit _anti mainstream_. "ngomong-ngomong, rambutmu harum. kau pakai shampo apa?"

kim joonmyeon meringis. "kau benar-benar berbakat jadi penguntit."

* * *

(ternyata do kyungsoo teman main kim joonmyeon, pantas saja ia langsung dapat bogem mentah ketika berusaha menggodanya, batin kris wu miris kehilangan seorang gadis lagi (?))

kim joonmyeon benar-benar hanya mampir ke tempat-tempat yang disebutkannya, dan untung saja kali ini dia tidak membawa teman-teman gadisnya (sudah bersama cowok-cowoknya, katanya, ngomong-ngomong soal orientasi bu ketua osis, yang tahu hanya kris wu karena bisa berbahaya kalau diumumkan) jadi wu yifan bisa sesukanya bertingkah sebagai pacar.

untungnya hari ini lewat tanpa masalah, sejak saat itu, wu yifan memiliki kepanikan berlebih pada suatu tempat, sampai-sampai ia rela mengantar kim joonmyeon hingga rumah dan memastikan tidak ada yang salah atau mencurigakan di dalam rumahnya (rumah mereka berlawanan arah dan berjarak jauh) dan kris wu suka iseng menetapkan nomornya di kesembilan tombol _speed dial_ yang dituju sebagai penyambung otomatis antara mereka. sebagai antisipasi jika kim joonmyeon mengalami hal berbahaya lagi, katanya.

sayangnya, mereka berdua sama-sama tahu jika itu untuk kebaikan kim joonmyeon sendiri.

"kau tidak mampir, fan?" kim joonmyeon sudah membuka pintu rumah mewahnya tetapi ia ragu untuk masuk jika kris wu tetap saja bertahan berdiri di depan pagar. "aku sedang bereksperimen dengan _meatloaf_ dan aku tidak mau gendut jika memakannya sendirian. jangan lupa kalau kyungsoo sedang sibuk dengan park chanyeol dan yixing tentu sedang berjalan dengan lu han."

 _meatloaf_ hangat dan dibuat dengan kedua tangan kim joonmyeon. sebenarnya tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan, tetapi entah mengapa dia hendak menahan diri. "tidak mengundang cho kyuhyun saja? dia pasti akan membawa temannya yang hobi makan itu. kau pasti terbantu."

"lalu membuatnya babak belur olehmu? tidak akan, terima kasih," kim joonmyeon mengangkat bahu tak acuh, sudah tahu benar tabiat wu yifan ini, "ya sudah, kalau kau tidak mau, lebih baik kau cepat pulang saja karena kereta terakhir sebentar lagi tiba. besok saja akan kubawakan untukmu."

akhirnya kris wu menggumam sebagai persetujuan.

* * *

pada suatu ketika, kim joonmyeon masih tertawa lebar dan mempunyai perasaan _touchy feely_ dengan para teman lelakinya. belum ada kim joonmyeon yang hanya hangat pada wu yifan seperti saat ini.

* * *

ternyata pulang tanpa wu yifan dalam radius satu meter dan tanpa teman-teman gadisnya itu benar-benar membuatnya merasa paranoid sendiri; apa yang sudah wu yifan lakukan pada hidupnya sehingga tanpa sadar ia menjadi ketergantungan sendiri padanya.

"seharusnya tadi aku meminta oh sehun menemaniku saja tadi," ia menggumam, lebih agar menyugesti dirinya sendiri bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan agar tidak terlalu merasa bahwa sekitaran ini sangat sepi—ngomong-ngomong oh sehun adalah anggota osis yang baru masuk tahun ini, "tapi tidak, oh sehun sudah punya pacar. atau kim minseok saja?"

kim joonmyeon menghela napas lelah, bahu disandarkan pada dinding sembarang toko, "bodoh kau joonmyeon, mana ada ceritanya kau mau berjalan bersandingan dengan saingan cintamu. seandainya saja lu han tidak membeli harapan palsu pada yixing dua puluh empat per tujuh aku pasti akan jalan bersama gebetan sekarang."

ini jam sebelas malam, dan dengan payahnya ia berdiri dengan gagah di antara jajaran pengurus osis dan berkata bahwa ia bisa mengurus semuanya dan agar mereka pulang duluan saja dan pada akhirnya ia sendirian di jam sebelas malam. saking sibuknya, dia sampai lupa mengecek jam dan abai pada pergeseran semu matahari.

ia menghentikan langkahnya.

ada yang menguntitnya.

"wu yifan?" panggilnya dengan nada was-was. jika satu yang ia belum dapat hilangkan, itu paranoid saat dikuntit dan tidak mau juga bahkan setelah wu yifan beberapa kali mencoba "metode terapi ala kris tampan wu" dengan menguntitnya diam-diam persis seperti seorang penjahat, "wu yifan, kalau itu kau cepat keluar karena kau sudah berhasil menakutiku lagi."

hening.

panik menyerangnya. wu yifan akan langsung keluar dan tertawa jika kim joonmyeon sudah memanggil namanya dengan nada ketakutan yang selalu sama, dan penguntit ini jelas-jelas tidak akan menampakkan dirinya dalam waktu dekat.

ia menghela napas dalam-dalam, dan bersiap untuk lari.

ia bisa melakukannya, ia ini atlet lari, tangannya menggenggam ponsel yang layarnya terbuka, tetapi baru saja ia berlari beberapa saat dan bersiap bernapas lega akibat tak ada tap-tap-tap yang mengikutinya, badannya menabrak seseorang dan ia setengah berharap itu adalah yifan yang akan langsung memeluknya.

wajahnya berubah pias saat ia mengangkatnya.

itu bukan.

* * *

"aku harap kau tidak melupakanku," di hadapannya seorang lelaki yang menyeringai dan kakinya seperti jeli; saat pipinya disentuh rasanya ia ingin menangis dan lari. ia takut-takut-takut dan di mana wu yifan dan apakah dia memanggilnya dengan benar—

—tapi tidak, ini urusannya dan wu yifan jangan dilibatkan lebih jauh. harusnya ia sudah bisa mengabaikan rasa takutnya dan mencoba menendangnya di selangkangan. tetapi lelaki itu seperti sudah memahami trik sederhana yang banyak tersebar di internet dan dalam sekali dorongan kim joonmyeon jatuh terduduk.

langkah tap-tap-tap lagi dan ternyata penguntit bersekongkol dengan masa lalu.

airmata mengumpul di sudut-sudut netranya.

tetapi ia bukan orang yang mudah menyerah; netranya bergerak liar mencari celah mereka sembari mengeratkan genggaman pada pakaian seragamnya, tetapi tangannya ditahan dan baju seragam dikoyak, ia ingin berteriak sekencangnya tetapi suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. ini buruk, akan lebih baik jika ia misal tipe yang berteriak jika takut tetapi dia tipe yang sebaliknya—

—dan sepertinya semuanya berjalan dalam kilat saat sesuatu dilempar dan ia masih berusaha mengomprehensi apa yang sedang terjadi.

ada darah.

* * *

dulu pernah ada kejadian seperti ini.

tetapi bukan pada jalanan sepi, melainkan pada rumah korban.

dan yang sempat wu yifan lakukan hanyalah membongkar kejahatan pelaku dan melaporkannya ke polisi yang lama datang (karena ini adalah kasus yang umumnya malah memberatkan korban), karena pada saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya hendak berkunjung, ia menemukan kim joonmyeon yang terbaring dengan tatapan kosong seolah mati dan lelaki (yang sama seperti saat ini) tersebut sedang tersenyum puas dan mengancingkan celananya.

bedebah—

dan darah mudanya menggelegak; ia tidak pernah memikirkan apa konsekuensi yang ia dapatkan dengan menghajar kepala sekolahnya yang sudah merudapaksa muridnya sendiri, dan tangisan kim joonmyeon yang akhirnya lolos seolah menyemangatinya untuk segera menghabisinya.

* * *

(awalnya hanya wu yifan yang menempel pada kim joonmyeon mencoba memberi perlindungan, tetapi kim joonmyeon secara tak sadar ikut mengeratkan cekalannya pada tangan wu yifan yang tanpa ragu menggenggamnya.)

* * *

keputusan itu tidak adil untuk wu yifan yang sesungguhnya hanya membela seorang teman—tidak, wu yifan tidak berlaku seperti itu hanya untuk melindungi kim joonmyeon; bahkan saat itu ia tidak memiliki perasaan suka apa pun yang khusus—kepala sekolah mendapat ganjaran (sangat tidak setimpal) di bui tetapi wu yifan dibuat tinggal kelas.

kim joonmyeon mengerjapkan netranya dan airmata jatuh begitu saja, tetapi tidak buruk karena ia mendapatkan pandangan yang berkali lipat lebih jelas.

wu yifan melempar pisau dan barbel pada masing-masing orang dengan presisi yang tepat—hanya tepat di atas jantung dan tepat di muka—ia hanya tidak tahu mengapa lelaki di hadapannya bisa mendapatkan dua barang tersebut.

meski pertanyaannya terdengar murahan, ia tetap tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya pada kim joonmyeon yang masih terpaku tanpa gerakan sedikit pun, "myeon, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"iya," kim joonmyeon mengangguk, "aku tidak apa-apa."

(ia berkata seperti itu untuk menenangkan baik wu yifan dan dirinya sendiri—meski lebih terdengar seperti berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa dia baik-baik saja—tetapi tangan yang gemetaran hebat itu tidak bisa membohonginya, dan ia berkali-kali menarik napas entah lega entah apa.)

tatapan es lelaki seratus delapan puluh tujuh senti itu ia kenali dengan benar, hanya saja sepertinya sekarang berkali lipat intensitasnya, kim joonmyeon rasa tubuhnya ikut menggigil tanpa sebab khusus saat wu yifan berkata tajam, "saya tidak keberatan jika seandainya dibui dan bertemu anda lagi, karena saya bisa menghajar anda setiap hari."

* * *

(kasus tersebut diakhiri dengan jalur hukum dan untungnya kim joonmyeon memenangkannya, sementara pihak keluarga kim memaksa sekolah itu untuk meminta maaf kepada wu yifan yang terus-terusan berkata bahwa ia tidak terlalu keberatan.)

* * *

"aku selalu menyukai seseorang," wu yifan mencoba membicarakannya setelah sekian lama. tidak pernah ada waktu yang tepat, lagipula kim joonmyeon masih trauma. tetapi ia pikir hanya menyebutkannya tanpa nama dan ciri-ciri si gadis itu tidak masalah.

"apakah itu aku?"

wu yifan melongo parah. "hah?"

"kalau kau mencintaiku, akan kupikirkan," kim joonmyeon tertawa kecil, sementara wajah dialihkan ke arah lain dan pipi sudah benar-benar bersemu merah jambu, "aku tidak biasanya pada laki-laki, tetapi jika itu kau, akan kupikirkan dengan kemungkinan ditolak nol koma nol nol satu persen."

* * *

A/N: HAHAHAHA HANCUR :""") saya sedang seneng saja sama kapal duo leader (yang sekarang satunya udah menjanda)  
btw maafkan saya soal bom fiksi, saya sudah di fandom EXO sejak MAMA tapi baru menganggap diri bisa nulis decent fiction buat mereka sekarang. sedih ya, malah feels balik saat udah 9 aja. #curcol


End file.
